


A Surprise Visit

by astralmogurim



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Horror, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralmogurim/pseuds/astralmogurim
Summary: Jungmo was watching his favorite horror movies when someone decided to pay him a surprise visit.
Kudos: 13





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for those who aren't easily scared...

Minhee and Jungmo has been bestfriends since high school. People always wonder why they're really close but what they don't know is they are also neighbors at a small neighboorhood in their city. The houses are one plot of land apart but they always manage to visit each other. One day, Jungmo's parents decided to go on a trip. This made Jungmo feel very excited because he can now watch his favorite horror movies without limitations. That night, Jungmo invited Minhee over the phone.

"Sorry Jungmo. I'm not available right now. Maybe i'll try going there by midnight since your parents are away?" Minhee reassured Jungmo.

"Okay but there's no snacks left for you!" Jungmo hoped Minhee could change his mind by bribing him with snacks.

"I'll bring snacks myself then." 

"Don't. Just shut up." Jungmo can't believe he's been outwitted by Minhee.

Jungmo hanged up and prepared for his movie marathon. He was preparing the living room and found it a bit odd that his parents positioned the room beside the glass doors of their house only to admire an empty piece of land and some trees behind their house. When he finished preparing, he hopped on his bean bag and played the first film. Time went by fast and he was already on his 5th film. He was so focused on the film when suddenly the phone rang making him jump from his seat. At that moment, he hesitated to answer the call as he was already at the scariest part of the film and assumed it was a prank since its already midnight and all people he knew are probably asleep right now. He thought he should wait for a minute to see if the person on the other line will hang up. If they hang up, then its a prank but if they don't, he would answer the call. A minute has passed but the ringing didn't stop so he got up from his seat and went for the phone. 

When he placed the phone near his left ear, he heard a raspy deep voice of a man saying, "I hope you enjoy the horror movie you are watching." He slowly turned his head to the right and froze at the sight of a huge man wearing ragged clothes smiling at him behind the glass door. He felt his knees become jelly as his eyes followed the man's hand reaching for the door handle.

"I see you didn't forget to lock the doors.. but why did you think having glass doors are safe?"

The man then reached something from the ground and it was a sledgehammer. Jungmo didn't think twice on dropping the phone and bolted upstairs. He tried to catch his breath while looking for a hiding spot until his eyes landed on the attic door. He tiptoed in order to reach the handle and successfully managed to open it. Just as he was about to climb the ladder, he heard the glass door breaking from a distance. He climbed real fast and shut the attic door. It was dark inside the attic but the moonlight from the small window made the place a bit visible. He searched for the lock but he couldn't find it. He felt so vulnerable knowing he couldn't lock the door. The only thing he can do right now is to be really quiet. It was so silent that the only thing he can hear is his winded breath. Then he heard heavy footsteps and the sound of the sledgehammer gliding across the tiles on the floor. The man called out to him. 

"Come out now. I just want to be your friend." The voice of the man sent chills all over Jungmo's body. He tried his best to stay silent and hold himself from crying. He heard the man's heavy footsteps again but this time, it sounds like he's making his way upstairs.

"Where are you?" He heard him open the door to one of the rooms. "Are you here?"

The footsteps were so heavy that Jungmo trembled at every step.Then he heard silence only to realize that the man was directly under the attic door.

"Found you." 

Just as he heard these words, Jungmo backed away from the attic door as tears were coming out from his eyes. Then he heard the doorbell ring and someone yelling from the outside.

"Jungmo? You here? Its Minhee!" 

He heard the man's footsteps backing away. He realized Minhee is in danger and he couldn't do anything so Jungmo just covered his ears while tears are running down his cheeks. He was trying to avoid the awful sounds but what he heard was gunshots followed by sirens and Minhee calling out to him.

"Jungmo! Where are you?"

When Jungmo heard his voice, he immediately rushed down the attic.

"Minhee!" Jungmo cried as Minhee turned to him and they hugged each other.

Jungmo was trembling as he cried on Minhee's shoulder.

"Its okay now." Minhee reassured Jungmo. "I'm glad I followed my senses and called the cops."

A week later, the streets were filled with missing posters of two boys named Jungmo and Minhee.

**Author's Note:**

> for those who have questions about the ending...
> 
> curiouscat.me/astralmogurim


End file.
